Who are you?
by Bayoboo
Summary: Dipper and Mabel spend their third Summer in Gravity Falls. But this time, a new friend is patiently waiting in the deep forest.
1. Welcome Back to Gravity Falls

Chapter 1:

Meet Mason "Dipper" Pines. He is an adventurous 14-year-old boy spending Summer in Gravity Falls, Oregon with his twin sister, Mabel. They had both already spent two exciting Summers with their family and friends here, and were back again for more.

There was no saying that his sister wasn't excited for Dipper, as he watched Mabel jump on her bed with her beloved (and overweight) pet pig Waddles. "OHMYGOSHITFEELSLIKEWEWEREONLYHEREYESTERDAYBUTITALSOFEELSLIKEAHUNDREDYEARSSINCEWEWEREHERE!" She babbled on and on. Dipper shook his head, smiling. _Ah, Mabel... you're right, it feels like yesterday was the summer before the last._

Dipper remembered every smile, every tear, and every scream from back then. It brought him joy to see how it had all turned out. Not only was the universe safe thanks to two sets of Mystery Twins, and Gravity Falls accepting the weirdness and living in harmony with it, but he could remind himself again and again that his friends here would be waiting for him next Summer, every Summer.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. I just got up with zip sleep last night. :(**


	2. Bear-ly alive

Chapter 2:

It hadn't even been a week and Dipper had already found trouble. He had unknowingly treaded in a mother bear's territory and quickly found himself running for his life. The bear he was fleeing from was huge and running did little to keep her away.

Soon, Dipper had come to a cliff. He turned around to see if the bear had left, but he wound up tripping over a branch and tumbling down the cliff, going unconcious when he hit his head on a huge tree.

His landing did not go unnoticed, however...

 **Ninety seconds later...**

Dipper slowly woke up, feeling a pain in his arm, almost as if something were biting it. Now being wide awake, he instantly reacted.

"Ow!" He said, and whatever had his arm quickly let go. When Dipper rose and turned to see what it was, it dashed into the bushes, the memory of its shape being a mere blur.

He looked up and the cliff he fell from and the path that he carved during the fall.

 _Wow... I should've at least shattered my skull against this tree... or snapped my spine..._ Dipper looked at his arm, and saw two holes in it leaking an odd blue substance. Other than that, he was perfectly fine.

 **A half hour trek later...**

"...And then I saw this." Dipper wrapped up his explaination to his family of what happened with the strange wound. His Grunkle Ford knelt down for a closer look. "Hmm... I think I may have a clue as to what happened," Ford said as he stood up again, "But I'm not sure _why_ it happened..."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Author's note: No one was hurt in the making of this chapter**


	3. Seeking his Savior

Chapter 3:

"What's a 'succubus'?" Mabel asked. "Oh my god, Mabel, I told you that you should've played Dungeons, Dungeons, More Dungeons with us yesterday!" Dipper said. "A succubus is a humanoid creature with bat-like wings and sharp fangs that can administer venom to prey or drain soul essence," Ford explained, "That would be what that blue stuff is. The bite mark will heal quickly, don't worry."

"As for the injuries, I think you did indeed sustain them, but for some reason, the succubus saved you, Dipper, which I find odd. Although they charm human males for food and reproduction, they usually hardly care since they can always find a different one." Dipper put his hand to his chin in thought. "Maybe this one's different?" He said. His great uncle shrugged, "I don't know, but I also don't see why not. I believe an expedition is in order."

 **Half an hour later...**

Dipper had a backpack with a variety of equipment; a walkie talkie, a GPS tracker, a flashlight, those sorts of things. Before he departed, however...

"Dipper," Ford said, gaining his nephew's attention, "There is one last thing. We don't know if this thing is friend or foe, so I want to make sure you remember this; do NOT let the succubus behind you. Your back is an easy target for it to bite. Understood?" Dipper nodded, and walked out the door.

 **Another half hour later...**

Dipper had been wandering the forest aimlessly trying to find his savior. When he thought to turn back, he saw what he had been looking for napping in a tree. She seemed to be completely composed of bones, except for her white, fluffy, cat-like ears. A small spine ran down the back of her head, leading to her actual spine. She wore a light red t-shirt with holes in it to give space for her large, boney wings and navy blue shorts that gave access to her long tail.

Dipper cautiously began his approach, but her ears twitched when he stepped on a branch. Thinking quick, he dived into a lone, convenient bush.

She opened her eyes when she heard a stick snap underneath someone's foot. She was able to catch a lonely bush shaking as she woke up. In curiousity, she lept down from the tree and slowly approached it on all fours, circling around it. She slowly moved some leaves out of her way as to not draw attention, and saw the back of a familiar young boy.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note: You guys seem to not like it when I rush my chapters, so I spent a bit more time on this one. I hope it doesn't suck.**


	4. Right Behind You

Chapter 4:

Dipper felt as if a feral animal were right behind him, and his target no longer in her original position. He felt shivers sprint down from his neck to his tail bone as a claw touched his shoulder from behind. He quickly turned around and screamed, the creature screaming as well, green eyes as wide as dinner plates. It quickly retreated up a nearby tree in a matter of seconds.

Dipper took many deep breath before he had finally calmed down enough to crawl out of the bush and look up the tree. The succubus stared right back at him, curiously. After a few silent seconds, it lept down three lower branches to get a closer look at the boy, the the point where her tail dangles in his face.

Slowly, she began to climb down the tree, and her face was only an inch away from Dipper's. Knowing that they could talk, Dipper cleared his throat and decided to communicate with the succubus. "Uh, hi..." He hadn't been this nervous since he had confessed to Wendy. "My name is Dipper... I think you saved my life?"

She thought for a moment, and tgen spoke, "Y-Yeah... My n-name's Adi..." Adi's ears folded back, presenting how nervous she was. Both boy and succubus stood silently for a short while before she looked up. "It seems t-to be getting late... you should head h-home..." Dipper looked at Adi. It seemed a bit clear that she roamed the forest aimlessly instead of living in one comfortable spot, and he did kinda owe her.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's note: I tried to make this good I'm sorry if something looks shitty.**


	5. Pet

Chapter 5:

Adi stared at the television, mesmerized by the current program, while the rest of the Pines took a moment to figure out what they would do with the new resident. After Dipper explained to his family that he owed her for saving his life, they agreed to let her stay. She seemed nice enough, after all.

When Dipper and Mabel returned to the living room to check on Adi, they found her curled up on the chair like a cat, fast asleep. Mabel began to quietly tip-toe over. "Mabel!" Dipper whispered, "What are you doing?" "Her ears look so soft!" Mabel replied in the same tone, "I just wanna feel 'em!"

Dipper tip-toed over to his sister. "Mabel, you might wake her up!" He told her. But by the time his sentence was done, he heard a gentle purring noise. Mabel had already started petting Adi, and although she was asleep, she seemed contented, tail wagging in the air.

"Oh my gosh, Dipper! You have to feel her!" Mabel said. "What? No! That's just... weird!" He protested. But she had already grabbed his hand and placed it on the head of the succubus. _Wow, it... really IS soft..._ Dipper thought, and began to slowly pet Adi, which she responded to with more purring.

After finally breaking away from the temptation of her gentle ears, the twins headed up to their room to get some sleep. Mabel fell asleep pretty quick, but Dipper lied awake. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking about the creature who had saved his life. He didn't know what it was, but he knew he definitely felt something for Adi. He couldn't really put his finger on it, but the feeling was similar to his admiration for Wendy on his first Summer in Gravity Falls.

But that wasn't just admiration, he realized... it was love.

 **To Be continued...**

 **Author's note: ah god im sick! im sick! barf!**


	6. Summerween

Chapter 6:

Confusion filled Adi as she watched everyone don odd costumes and set up weird props. She tapped Dipper on the shoulder, wanting to ask him what was going on, but when he turned around to face her, his face looled very scary and unnatural! Surprised, Adi quickly climbed up the wall and quivered in fear on the ceiling.

Dipper removed his mask as he looked up at her. "Whoa, chill, it's just a mask!" He said, holding back a chuckle. Adi exhaled in relief and climbed back down the wall, "W-What's going on?" "Summerween's going on!" Mabel announced as she entered the room, holding a dressed-up Waddles. Adi tilted her head, "Summerween?"

Dipper nodded, "Yeah. The people of Gravity Falls love Halloween so much, they celebrate it twice!" "What's 'Halloween'?" Adi asked, confused again. "Uh, it's when you dress up in a costume and go get candy from other people's houses! Everyone knows that!" Mabel said, completely forgetting that she lived in the woods before Dipper had elected for the Pines to house her.

"Hey, Adi!" Soos called, "I just got a genius idea for when the little kids come to get candy. You up for helping me out?" "S-Sure. What do I need to do?" Adi asked. Soos signaled for her to follow him to the front porch. "Okay, so all you gotta do is chill out on this ceiling, and then after I give the kids candy, you just need to hang upside down and say 'boo'! You got that?" Adi nodded and prepared to carry out Soos's plan.

 **Later...**

"Boo!"

Adi was surprised when the children began screaming and running away, some of them even dropping their bags of candy. She dropped onto the ground, staring at the direction they ran off in in confusion. Soos laughed, "Dude, you totally scared those kids! That was awesome!" Adi's ears drooped. _I... scared them? But I didn't want to scare them..._ Soos, after finally calming down, noticed her expression. "Uh, Adi, you okay?"

She didn't want to be scary. She didn't want anyone to flee in terror from her. But she understood. But that understanding was overwhelming, depressing... Having difficulty with making rational thoughts, she ran into the forest.

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note: It's been a long day for me, okay?**


	7. Gnome's nest

Chapter 7:

Dipper began his search for his new friend. He knew that Soos had no idea that she would run off, and that Adi didn't know that he wanted her to scare people, so he didn't blame anyone. He was getting very worried, becaude he had been searching for almost two hours, when he heard a familiar scream in the distance suddenly stop.

He bolted in the direction of the scream, and it lead him to the gnome's hideout. He snuck inside and saw what might've been a hundred gnomes surrounding Adi, who had been gagged and bound by rope in a rather uncomfortale position.

"Hey!" He said, "What the heck's going on here?!" The lead gnome, Jeff, turned to face him. "Well, Dipper, you know that we've been desperate for a new queen." "That doesn't mean you can kidnap random girls!" He retaliated. Jeff scoffed, "Uh, I don't know if you know, Mr. Weirdness Genius, but that's a succubus (Like I said, we're desperate.), so I don't really see why you'd care a bit."

That struck a nerve. Dipper cared a lot about Adi, not just a bit. "Well, I DO care!" Dipper shouted, pressing his finger against Jeff's chest for emphasis, "Heck, I don't just care about her, I LOVE her! And I don't take kindly to those that kidnap the people I love, in case you haven't noticed!" Dipper pulled out the baseball bat that Soos had given him in case Adi had been attacked by pinatas (He said it was the least he could do to help.) and smacked Jeff into the wall with it. He turned to the rest of the gnomes, who immediately fled.

"Phew... you okay, Adi?" He asked her, as he used his multitool to get rid of her gag and get to work unbinding her. "Yeah... Th-Thanks..." There was silence for a moment before Adi spoke up again, "H-Hey, Dipper?" He looked up from cutting the last rope, "Yeah?" "D-Did you... mean what you said?"

"About what?"

"That you... love me..."

Dipper nearly cut his hand. He blushed bright pink and stammered. Adi brushed off the cut ropes and turned to look at her nervous friend. "E-Erm... I-I-I, Uh..." Adi smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, making him turn beet red. "I love you too, Dipper."

 **To be continued...**

 **Author's note: I apologize for the hiatus and lack of creativity in this chapter lol**


End file.
